Just one more time!
„Buh!“ Sie quiekte laut und rannte kichernd hinter dem Sofa hervor. Ich lachte und rannte ihr hinterher. Wir jagten durch das Haus und dann hinaus in den Garten. Da erwischte ich sie am T-Shirt und zog sie ins Gras. Die Sonne wärmte uns. Genüsslich legten wir uns auf die Wiese und genossen das wunderschöne Wetter. „Weißt du waaas?!“, rief meine kleine Schwester und kniete sich neben mich. „Ich hab dich sooo lieb.“ und mit diesen Worten breitete sie die Arme ganz weit aus und fuchtelte vor meiner Nase herum. Ich musste lächeln und zog sie an mich. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Becky!“, antwortete ich und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Von drinnen hörten wir die Stimmen unserer Eltern, die uns zum Mittagessen riefen. Wir rannten über die Wiese zur Terrasse. Ich schreckte aus meinem Bett, als ich ein seltsames Geräusch hörte. Verschlafen rieb ich mir die Augen und lauschte. Nichts… Fast wäre ich wieder eingeschlafen, als ich es wieder hörte. Es schien von der Straße zu kommen. Die Geräusche klangen seltsam aber auch irgendwie… anziehend. Als würden sie mich zu sich rufen. Langsam stand ich auf und ging stirnrunzelnd zu meinem Fenster. Vorsichtig öffnete ich es und lugte auf die dunkle Straße. Es klang wie Fetzen einer Melodie, welche sich ständig wiederholten. Die Töne schallten hell durch die verlassenen Gassen. Immer die gleiche Melodie. Immer und immer wieder von vorne! Nur ein paar Takte! Wie in Trance kletterte ich aus dem Fenster und sprang in den Vorgarten. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Knöchel, als ich auf der harten Erde landete. Aber ich bemerkte es kaum, so gebannt war ich von dieser Musik. Immer wieder das Gleiche, immer die selben Töne, die selben Takte. Sie wurde immer lauter und zerrten regelrecht an mir und wollte mich in die Dunkelheit der Nacht zerren. Ich rappelte mich mühsam auf und kämpfte mich durch die Büsche zur Straße. Leichter Nieselregen setzte ein und benetzte mein erstarrtes Gesicht. Unsicher und barfuß tapste ich über den Asphalt. Irgendwann wurde ich schneller und schneller bis ich schließlich durch die Straßen rannte. Ich wusste nicht wohin oder warum ich dieser Melodie folgte oder warum niemand sonst diese Musik zu hören schien. Sie war mittlerweile fast unerträglich geworden. Immer lauter und schriller hallte sie in meinem Kopf. Ihr Echo jagte mit mich durch die dunklen Gassen, verfolgten mich, führten mich immer tiefer in die Finsternis. Mein Kopf schaltete sich ganz aus. Ich spürte fast gar nichts mehr. Weder den Regen auf meiner ungeschützten Haut, noch den kalten Wind, der meine Finger und Zehen taub werden ließ, noch den harten, nassen Asphalt oder das Brennen in meiner Lunge. Ich stürmte immer weiter ohne zu wissen wohin. Ich wusste nur, dass ich zu der Musik musste. So lange bis ich gar nichts mehr fühlen konnte und erschöpft auf der Straße zusammen brach. Schwer atmend lag ich da und langsam glitt ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Und dann wachte ich auf … Für einen Moment lag ich einfach nur da, hörte das fordernde Klingeln meines Weckers. Wie ein Windzug streifte mich kurz die wage Erinnerung an diesen … Traum. Doch als ich mich aufsetzte und streckte, verschwand dieser Gedanke. Einfach weg. Verschlafen zog ich mich an und lief gähnend die Treppe nach unten. In der Küche saß schon meine kleine Schwester und krakeelte munter herum: „Guten Morgen Bruderherz! Hast du gut geschlafen?“ Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als ich sie so da sitzen sah - ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden und mit einem Löffel Himbeerjoghurt in den Mund. „Ich hab von so einem Pferd geträumt, das mich zum Strand gebracht hat. Das war sooo groß und wunderschön! Einfach toll! Ich will eins haben!“, schwärmte sie. „Was, einen Strand?“, grinste ich und sie schaute mich mit einer Schnute an „Nein du Blödmann! Ein Einhorn! Die sind soooo toll und sooo … einfach ...“ Sie wedelte mit den Händen herum und suchte nach einem passendes Wort für ihr 'soooo tolles Pferd'. Ich sah auf die Uhr und fuhr hoch. Ich war zu spät dran! Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche, gab Becky noch einen raschen Kuss und lief los. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete eine Katze auf dem Innenhof herumstreunen. Geschickt kletterte sie den großen Baum hoch und setze sich majestätisch auf einen Ast. Das Schnippsen vor meiner Nase riss mich aus meinem Tagtraum und ich sah meinen Deutschlehrer verständnislos an. „Was habe ich gerade gesagt? Kannst du das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?“, fragte dieser mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Ich stotterte und lief rot an, während ich hilflos meine Freunde ansah. Diese zuckten nur sehr hilfreich mit den Schultern. „Offenbar weißt du ja schon alles, wenn du nicht aufpassen musst.“ Er schaute mich noch ein paar Sekunden lang an und wandte sich dann ab. Ich sackte in mich zusammen. Ich hasste das! Ich starrte ins Leere, während unser Lehrer weiter von Geschichtsanalysen redete und uns in die Geheimnisse der Lyrik einzuweihen versuchte. Auf einmal hörte ich ganz leise eine Musik, welche mir bekannt vorkam. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern woher, aber es entglitt mir jedes Mal wieder sobald ich es erfasst hatte. Diese Musik! Sie war nur ganz schwach und abgehackt, aber sie war da. Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte mich auf die Stimme des Lehrers zu konzentrieren, aber diese Melodie wurde immer lauter, immer klarer. Verwirrt schaute ich mich in meiner Klasse um, aber niemand schien die Musik zu hören. Wurde ich jetzt schon verrückt? Ich gab mein Bestes sie zu ignorieren, einfach nicht hinzuhören, aber sie wurde immer lauter, immer aufdringlicher! Plötzlich sah ich sie wieder die endlos langen Straßen in der Dunkelheit. Der Traum … oder war das überhaupt ein Traum? Mittlerweile war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Die Musik benebelte meine Sinne, ließ mein Denken erlahmen. Immer tiefer zog sie mich in ihren Bann, rief immer lauter nach mir. Ich konnte mich kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten. Ungeduldig rutschte ich hin und her und zuckte unruhig mit einem Bein. Nicht ''hinhören! ''ermahnte ich mich immer wieder selbst, aber vergeblich. Ich starrte auf die Tür. Meine Hand bebte leicht, als ich sie auf die Türklinke legte. „Wohin willst du bitte?“, rief eine Stimme. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah mich um. Ohne es zu merken, war ich aufgestanden und zur Tür gelaufen. Alle starrten mich an. Sie tuschelten. Unser Lehrer stand vor mir und sah streng auf mich hinab. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch sah ich sein Gesicht. Seine Augen. Ich sah wie sich sein Mund bewegte, aber ich hörte ihn nicht. Ich hörte nur noch die Musik, die in meinen Ohren schallte. „Hören Sie es denn nicht? Diese Musik!“, fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme. Alle sahen sich verwundert an. Ich wartete keine Antwort ab sondern drehte mich um und rannte los. Durch die Gänge immer weiter der Musik nach. Ich kannte sie! Ganz sicher! Immer wieder die gleichen Töne immer wieder von vorne. Sie gruben sich in meinen Kopf, in mein Gehirn, ließen keinen Platz für andere Gedanken oder Gefühle. 'Lauf!' war alles was ich noch denken konnte. Schwer atmend stieß ich die Eingangstür der Schule auf und trat hinaus in die Sonne. Ich bemerkte weder die Wärme, noch die starrenden und verwunderten Blicke der Menschen draußen. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie etwas sagten, über mich sprachen, aber all das schien dumpf und ohne Bedeutung. Nur diese Musik in meinem Kopf, die einfach nicht schweigen wollte! Immer wieder das Selbe, immer die selbe 8-bit Musik, immer das selbe Dröhnen in meinen Ohren. Blindlings hastete ich durch die Straßen, rempelte Menschen an, hielt aber nicht an. Ich rannte über rote Ampeln, vorbei an hupenden Autos, jagte dieser verdammten Musik hinterher! Gott sie soll endlich ruhig sein! Soll endlich aufhören. Ich stieß gegen einen Mann und sah verschwommen sein Gesicht. Er brüllte mich an, aber ich verstand nicht was. Ich packte ihn am Kragen und schrie ihn an. „Hören Sie das nicht! Diese unerträgliche Musik! Sie ist so laut! Immer wieder und wieder höre ich sie! Sie hört einfach nicht auf!“ Große Hände schlugen die meinen weg und ich stolperte rückwärts. Ich wand mich von ihm ab und hatte ihn im nächsten Moment vergessen. Nur diese Musik zählte noch. Ich musste zu ihr, musste … musste weiter. Alle Farben um mich herum verschwammen ineinander und wurden eins. Aber auch das fiel mir nicht auf, denn ich musste weiter laufen. Immer der Musik hinterher. Plötzlich war alles still. Ich blieb stehen und kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Die Musik war fort, so aber auch all die Menschen. Um mich herum nur endlose Dunkelheit. Kein Licht, keine Geräusche, nichts. „Hallo? Ist … ist da jemand?“, rief ich zögernd in die Schwärze hinein. Sofort ging ein Licht an. Geblendet kniff ich die Augen zusammen und blinzelte zur Quelle. Langsam formte sich das Licht zu Buchstaben. Bunt leuchteten sie in der Dunkelheit. Sie erhellten keine Wand oder einen sonstigen Hintergrund, sie schienen einfach in der Luft zu schweben. Drei Wörter waren zu erkennen: '''Push Start Button.' Verständnislos runzelte ich die Stirn und hievte mich auf die Füße. Je näher ich der blinkenden Schrift kam, desto deutlicher hörte ich es wieder. Es war leise und hallend. Die Schrift wurde immer größer und blinkte mich herausfordernd an. Zögernd hob ich eine Hand. Die 8-bit Melodie ertönte wieder und der Schriftzug verschwand. Überrascht drehte ich mich um und wäre fast gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Die dunkelblaue Wand war nicht nur hinter mir, sondern überall um mich herum! Ich drehte ich mich im Kreis und suchte nach einem Ausgang. Langsam stieg die Panik in mir auf und ich begann um Hilfe zu rufen. Erst leise und unsicher, dann immer lauter. Bis ich schließlich verzweifelt gegen die Wände hämmerte und trat. Aber es rührte sich nichts. Das lächelnde Gesicht meiner Schwester kam mir in den Sinn und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Meine liebe Schwester.'' Da erschien direkt vor mir ein weiterer Schriftzug - Player 1'' ''und darunter Ready! '''Plötzlich hörte ich diese Melodie wieder und stand ich inmitten eines Ganges. Die blauen Wände um mich herum hatten sich verschoben und mehrere Wege und Abzweigungen gebildet. Überall schwebten weiße Punkte knapp über dem Boden. Wie versteinert stand ich da und wagte es nicht mich zu bewegen. Die Melodie umgab mich hier vollkommen und schien die Gänge und langsam auch mich zu durchdringen. Sie bohrten sich unerbittlich in meinen Kopf und verdrängten ganz langsam alles andere. Da hörte ich ein Geräusch und ein gelbes Wesen schwebte um die Ecke. Verängstigt schrie ich auf und wollte zurück weichen. Es starrte mich reglos an und kam immer näher. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich sterben würde, sobald dieses Ding mich berührt. Verzweifelt versuchte ich wegzurennen, aber ich war vor Angst wie erstarrt. Nur ein einziger Gedanke verblieb in meinen Kopf: ''Lauf!'' Das Ding kam immer näher und plötzlich tauchte ein weiteres buntes Wesen auf. Beide kamen auf mich zu, starrten mich ausdruckslos an. Panisch sah ich mich um. Mein Blick fiel auf diese seltsamen weißen Punkte. ''Ich muss sie essen!' Nein, warte WAS?! NEIN! Ich esse diese Dinger nicht! Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf rannte durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge. Ich bog um eine Ecke und stand an einer Kreuzung. ''Wohin sollte ich jetzt gehen! Wo bin ''ich hier zum Teufel?! Wie komme ich hier wieder raus! I''ch hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren. Keine Ahnung ob Tage vergangen waren, Wochen oder doch nur Stunden. Alles um mich herum war schwarz, nur unterbrochen von den dunkelblauen Wänden und den weißen Punkten. Ich hatte das Gefühl langsam den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich kauerte mich in eine Ecke und weinte. Ich musste an Becky denken und fragte mich was sie wohl tun würde. ''Vermisst sie mich? ''Hat man überhaupt mein Verschwinden bemerkt? Vielleicht würden sie mich ja suchen und hier rausholen!'' Ich stand auf und rannte weiter, in der Hoffnung den Ausgang zu finden – den Weg zurück zu meiner Familie. Doch ich verlor mich wieder in den dunkelblauen Gängen und die Hoffnung wieder nach draußen zu finden, verschwand immer mehr. Ich kam mir vor wie eine Ratte im Versuchslabor. Verzweifelt fragte ich die Dunkelheit, was sie denn von mit wolle, was ich tun solle! Ein roter Geist tauchte plötzlich vor mir auf und schwebte genau auf mich zu. Ich floh vor ihm und bog rechts ab... oder war es links? Ich rannte und rannte immer weiter, bog um unzählige Ecken, stand in Sackgassen, floh vor Geistern und versuchte die Panik zu unterdrücken. Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl im Kreis zu laufen, die Ecken und Gassen schon hundert mal gesehen zu haben. Ich lief nach links, nach rechts oder war es oben und unten? Wo war denn oben? Gab es oben und links? Oder gab es hier nur die ''Unendlichkeit. War die Schwärze die Unendlichkeit? Ist Schwarz unendlich oder kommt da noch was dahinter? Und ich? Wenn ich in der Finsternis bin, bin ich dann in der Unendlichkeit oder bin ich gar ein Teil der Unendlichkeit? Oder…' LAUF! Weiter, nicht stehen blieben! '''Gibt es die Unendlichkeit überhaupt und wenn ja, was ist sie dann? War hier alles unendlich oder einfach nur groß, aber was sollte schon dahinter sein. Eine Wand? Und was wäre hinter der Wand? Aber unendlich müsste ja immer und immer weiter gehen. Oder ist …'' Ich wich einem entgegenkommenden Geist aus, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Ich musste grinsen. Ich wälzte sich auf den Rücken und starrte ins Leere. Meine Gedanken verselbstständigten sich und gehörten immer weniger zu mir. Ich gehörte immer weniger zu mir. Ein Kreis ist doch unendlich, er geht immer und immer weiter. Ist dann unsere Galaxie auch ein Kreis? Oder … I''ch rappelte mich schwankend wieder auf und lief weiter. Aber warum? Hier war doch kein Anfang und kein Ende, wohin rannte ich also?'' Ich kicherte und stieß gegen eine Wand. Ich fand das alles doch sehr lustig auf einmal. Oder fand er es lustig? Ich schüttelte energisch meinen Kopf. Krampfhaft versuchte ich die leise Stimme in meinem Kopf zu ignorieren und sie zurück in die Dunkelheit zu drängen. Versuchte diese schreckliche Melodie zu ignorieren! Gott diese blöde Musik! Diese beschissenen Töne, die sich ständig und unerbittlich wiederholende Musik. „Hör auf. Hör auf! HÖR AUF!“ Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht presste ich mir die Hände auf die Ohren, schrie und versuchte diese Melodie auszublenden, versuchte mich nicht von der Finsternis verschlucken zu lassen. Diese Musik! Immer diese 8-bit Melodie, die einfach nicht aufhörte! Immer und IMMER WIEDER! Geister, überall diese verdammten Dinger! Ich lief im Kreis, ich war mir sicher! Immer und immer wieder rannte ich durch die selben blauen Gänge. Wich den gleichen komischen Punkten aus. Es gab kein Anfang und kein Ende! Kein Entkommen. Würde ich diese Gänge für den Rest meines Lebens entlang laufen? Blindlinks torkelte ich durch die Gänge, stieß gegen blaue Wände bis ich schließlich zusammen brach. „Mach das es aufhört, bitte! Mach das es aufhört!! Es soll aufhören, bitte, bitte! BITTEBITTEBITTE!“ Ich schrie und wimmerte und schlug mit dem Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand. ''Was soll das hier? Was mach ich hier!? ''Warum mache ich überhaupt etwas. Am Ende war das Ganze doch eh sinnlos. Wem nützte das was. Was wenn ich gar nicht geboren wäre. Man würde mich doch gar nicht vermissen. Und wenn ich am Ende eh sterbe, warum lebe ich dann überhaupt? Warum wurde ich hier her gebracht, wenn diese ganze Existenz in sich bedeutungslos und vollkommen sinnlos ist! Warum … oder! Ich wollte nicht mehr laufen. Unter meinem Schluchzen mischte sich ein gackerndes Lachen. Er lachte und zog an meinen Haaren während ich weiter weinte. Ein Geist erschien und näherte sich uns. Ich versuchte den Drang zu ignorieren aufzuspringen und wegzurennen. Schluchzend blieb ich sitzen und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Hör auf. Bitte! Bitte!“ Meine Stimme war mittlerweile nur noch ein heiseres, monotones Flüstern. Das Wesen war nun direkt vor uns und berührte uns. Schmerzerfüllt schrien wir auf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich mich auflösen! Der Geist erstarrte und verschwand. Die Musik verstummte. Die Wände um mich herum blinkten weiß und alles wurde wieder schwarz. Einen Moment lang war alles still. Kurz dachte ich, es wäre endgültig vorbei. Dann bildeten sich eine dunkelblaue Wände um mich herum. Ein weißer Schriftzug leuchtete auf: Score 0 Völlig kraftlos blinzelte ich zu den Buchstaben hoch. Was? Score?' Musste ich einen bestimmten Score erreichen? Ich wollte nicht mehr. Wollte nur noch aufgeben und einfach im Nichts verschwinden. Doch er ließ mich nicht. Er zwang mich aufzustehen und weiterzulaufen. Aber wie bekomme ich den Score? Sein Blick fiel auf die Punkte am Boden. Er hockte sich hin und hob einen auf. Er wog nichts, er spürte nicht einmal, dass er ihn in der Hand hatte. Sein Magen grummelte schmerzlich. Ohne zu zögern schob er sich gierig den seltsamen weißen Punkt in den Mund. Er schmeckte nach nichts, aber ich konnte die seltsame Masse auf der Zunge spüren und er würgte sie runter. Ein neues Geräusch ertönte und wir sahen überrascht hoch. Über uns stand jetzt Score 10. Er grinste und schob sich einen weiteren Punkt in den Mund... „Wir haben schon die Hälfte geschafft!“, sagte er mir immer wieder. Er presste uns die Hand auf den Mund, damit ich diese gottverdammten Punkte nicht wieder auszukotzen konnte. Ich verschluckte mich und hustete. Mein Hals brannte und meine Beine zitterten. Mehrere Geister tauchten auf. Nein, bitte nicht! Ich stand zitternd auf und wir rannte davon. Plötzlich stand ein weiterer Geist vor uns und versperrte jeden Fluchtweg. Nein! NEIN!! dachte ich panisch und drehte mich um. Essen! Ich muss mehr, ALLES essen! Weiter, nicht aufhören... Die Musik... DIE MELODIE! Sie hört nicht auf! Von vorne, immer wieder von vorne! WEITER! ESSEN!! Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf waren nur noch ein Kampf. Ein Kampf zwischen Ihm und Mir. Muss essen! Alles aufessen! Die Melodie ging immer weiter, hörte einfach nicht auf, genau wie die Stimme in meinem Kopf… Essen! Weiter! Sie kommen auf uns zu! Kann nicht weg… bin.. Muss Essen. Aufhören. Musik, lass mich. Aufhören!! Alle Fluchtwege sind abgesperrt. Sitzen in der Falle. '' Der Rote kommt näher und berührt uns! NEIN! Schmerz! Ich löse mich auf … Nein, immer weiter! ''Ich schrie vor Schmerz! Musik! HÖR BITTE AUF!! … Oh, ist weg, stumm! Alles ist weg. Ich auch. Reset! '' Score: 2200 '''Er 'steht da. Einfach nur da und starrt die große, leuchtende Zahl in der Dunkelheit an. Reset! ''Alle Punkte wieder da, muss alle nochmal essen! Er kann das Kichern nicht unterdrücken. '''''Reset! Alles von vorne. Ein hysterisches Lachen hallt durch die Finsternis - übertönt sogar die Musik. So stand er da, die Arme weit ausgebreitet und lachend. Dieses Lachen war nicht mehr von mir, war nicht ich. Es gab nur noch ihn. „''Ich werde alles nochmal essen!“ 'Mit diesen Worten richte er sich wieder auf und grinste freudestrahlend. Er kicherte und stopfte sich mehrere Punkte auf einmal rein. Er lebte nur noch um zu fressen. Zum Jagen und gejagt werden. Immer weiter, immer weiter, immer weiter, wie die Musik! Immer das Selbe. Ein hell leuchtender, großer Punkt erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Kichernd flitze er zu ihm rüber. Geister tauchen auf und bewegen sich auf ihn zu. '„'UhOh ihr kleinen Geister! Jetzt gibt’s Happa Happa!'“ Damit stopft er sich den großen Punkt in den Rachen. Alle Geister wurden blau und drehten auf dem Absatz um. Mit wildem Lachen stürzte er sich auf die fliehenden Geister. Er packt einen von ihnen und schluckte ihn im Ganzen runter. Sie waren schleimig und glibbrig, aber so gut. Er spuckte die Augen wieder aus, welche sofort im Labyrinth verschwanden. Er wusste, dass sie in die Mitte gehen würden, um dort einfach als Geister neu zu erscheinen. Immer wieder! Immer das gleiche! Diese Melodie!! Hüpfend lief er durch die Gänge und mampfte weiter diese lustigen Punkte in sich rein. '''Score '''2800'' Fast geschafft! Bald würde ich hier raus kommen! ''Dann ist alles vorbei! VORBEI! Diese Melodie! Ende! Ja bitte vorbei! ''Tränen brannten in meinen Augen und so etwas wie Hoffnung machte sich in meinem Herzen breit! ''Nein, immer weiter. Ich will essen. ICH MUSS ESSEN! Ich hätte fast vergessen wer ich war, aber nun wusste ich es wieder. Ich wollte hier raus. Nach Hause, zu meiner Schwester Becky. ''Ich muss nur das Spiel beenden! Ich sah die letzten beiden Punkte. Ich würde es schaffen. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich den Punkten. Panisch darauf bedacht, keinem Geist zu begegnen. Ich hetzte auf die letzten beiden verdammten Punkte zu! Meine Freiheit! Ich packte sie und schlang sie so schnell wie möglich herunter. NEIN, IMMER WEITER. NICHT AUFHÖREN!Vorbei! Der Score über mir ließ die Zahl '''3000 aufblinken. Die Musik verstummte, alle Geister wurden blau und verschwanden. Die Wände flackerten weiß. Es war zuende! Vorbei … Ein grelles Licht erfasste mich und ich schloss die Augen, glückselig und froh. VORBEI! Ich öffnete die Augen und das Lächeln gefror mir auf den Lippen. Grell gelb leuchtete ein Wort über mir auf. Dieses Wort, dass schlimmer war als der Tod '''''Ready! Das nächste Level startete und fröhlich begann die 8-bit Musik wieder von vorne und mir wurde klar, dass sie nie wieder aufhören würde. Sie würde für immer weiter gehen, würde sich immer und immer und immer wieder wiederholen. Schallend brach er in Gelächter aus, er krümmte sich vor lachen und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „''Weiter und weiter und immer weiter!''“ Dann begann er zu dieser schrecklichen Melodie zu tanzen und stopfte sich munter Punkte in den Mund. Er liebte es. Er fraß weiter und weiter und weiter. Wer ich bin? Nun das weiß ich schon lange nicht mehr. Aber ich bin auch nicht in diesem Labyrinth! Neinneinnein! '''Fressen, weiter immer weiter nicht aufhören'! Ich muss … Stimmen sagen fressen. Immer weiiiterrrrr! Aber ER bleibt für immer im Labyrinth! ER....! Nein nein, nicht ich! Ich hatte das Level bestanden und wollte aufhören! Aber ER, er wird für immer Geister jagen und wird von ihnen gejagt werden. Wird immer weiter diese Punkte fressen und immer und immer wieder diese Melodie hören. Immer und immer und immer wieder von vorne! Wir sind jetzt eins. Jeder kennt uns. Jeder hat schon mal von uns gehört, hat uns vielleicht sogar gesehen! Denn unser Name ist Pac-Man!'' Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende